KURTIE!
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: LOTS of Klaine and a little bit of Niff : - Blaine is put on pain killers after he gets injured and basically professes his love for Kurt- cavity providing fluff. : T for really minor language and 'cause i'm paranoid


A/N: Hey guys! So I had this idea for a one shot a while ago but I just never got around to writing it… so I will now (: - pardon my spelling mistakes… I kinda sorta broke my index finger today :'( - so typing this is gonna suck. But I really need to write or I will die! (: So read and review and stuff(:

(Kurt's POV)

"Oh My God Blaine!" I screamed as I watch Blaine fall and hit his head on a coffee table. Watching it happen was like watching it in slow motion, it was terrifying. I ran over to Blaine

"Nick! Jeff! Someone! Call for an ambulance!" I yelled, looking at Blaine. His eyes were closed. I put my hand on the back of his head and felt a warm liquid drip on my hand. _Blood._

"He's bleeding guys!" I called

"I just called 9-1-1, an ambulance is on the way" Jeff called

"Way to save the day Jeffy" Nick said winking and grabbing for Jeff's hand

"You guys are cute, but this is not the time guys" I said sternly

"Kurt, don't worry, Blaine's going to be okay. This isn't the first time it has happened to someone; I mean, jumping on furniture all the time has it's consequences occasionally." Nick said shrugging

"This is happened before?" I said, turning my attention away from Blaine

"Yeah, this happened to me before. Jeff called for an ambulance and he came with me to the hospital. We ended up getting together after that? Funny how things work! Maybe this is your chance for one Mr. Blaine Anderson?"

"Nick shut up, this isn't the time for that." I said. I felt my face burning

"Oh c'mon Kurt. You know you like him. You're head over heels for him. And I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Blaine Anderson felt the same way" Jeff chimed, smirking suggestively at me

"Seriously, I'm not worried if Blaine likes me right now guys, I just care that Blaine's okay" I said

"Whatever you say, Hummel. Trust me, he's fine. They'll give him some strong pain meds and some stitches and that'll be that." Nick said

"Are you going to go to the hospital with him?" asked Jeff

"That's a bit of a dumb question. Of course" I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"Okay, well the ambulance is outside if you're ready to go" Jeff said, pointing to the window. The ambulance was parked right in front of it, sirens roaring. I looked back down to the unconscious boy in my arms. My hand was still on the back of his head, trying to stop the bleeding. I watched the paramedics get out of the vehicle and run inside. Before we knew it, they were in the room with us.

"Over here; he hit his head pretty bad and he's bleeding." I said

The paramedics picked Blaine up and I stood up from the ground

"He's going to be fine; he didn't lose a lot of blood. He'll need some stitches and some pain killers but that's it. C'mon, let's get out of here. Are you coming with us?" the young paramedic asked

"Of course. Let's go." I said

I followed the paramedics out to the ambulance and hopped in the back. They had Blaine laying on the stretcher in there, buckled in tight. I sat on the edge of the cushioned bench they had so I could reach Blaine's hand and hold it. We weren't dating, but it seemed like the natural thing to do, and Blaine and I held hands all the time. It wasn't really a big deal. Well, to him it wasn't really a big deal.

I sat in silence during the whole 20 minute ride to the hospital holding Blaine's hand. When we pulled into the hospital parking lot, the paramedics unloaded Blaine and wheeled him into the hospital. The older paramedic stayed back with me.

"They are just going to give him some strong pain meds and stitches. He is still unconscious, but he' should stir soon. I see that there could be a minor concussion. I wouldn't worry about him too much. You can wait in the lobby until a nurse calls you in; they'll call you once he's awake and the stitching is over. Are you his partner?" the paramedic asked

I was shocked. I don't even know how the paramedic could even think we were together.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I just assumed you guys were…"

"Gay?" I answered "Yeah we both are, 100%. But we aren't together. We're best friend." I said

"Oh, I am so sorry. It just seemed like you guys were together. I saw you holding his hand in the ambulance, and the way you were looking at him. I just assumed. My brother is gay, and that's how he interacts with his partner. I hope you don't mind me intruding on your personal life, but you like him too, don't you?" he asked

I growled mentally. It really really REALLY amused me that even a paramedic I've known for 30 minutes could see I was in love with Blaine, and Blaine himself couldn't. For a smart boy, he sure was stupid.

"Yes, you could say that. But he doesn't seem to notice." I said in a voice that seemed almost sad

"He may not notice now, but he will." The young paramedic said, smiling. "You guys would make a great pair."

I felt myself blushing at this statement; not because I didn't know it was true but because so many people have told me that.

"Thank you" I said quietly. He smiled as he opened the door to the hospital lobby for me. I nodded in thanks and walked over to the sitting area. I sat down and pulled out my iPhone to compose a message to Nick and Jeff

_Blaine is in the hospital; they said he will probably have a minor concussion and stitches. They will let me see him when he wakes up and their done stitching Meet me here with a car in 35 minutes? – Kurt _

_**See, I told you! Go get him tiger. (; And sure thing. - Nick**_

I rolled my eyes at Nick's statement, and then went to read Jeff's.

__**Take good care of my Blainey! Let me know when he wakes up. Nick and I will leave soon – Jeff**

"Kurt Hummel?" the older paramedic called. I walked over to him

"Blaine is awake. He has A LOT of pain killers in him right now, so he might say some crazy things. The best thing to do is play along with it. And maybe record it for blackmail" The man said with a laugh

"I sure can do that!" I said winking "How did you know my name?"

The man laughed "Blaine is in there yelling for you. He keeps going on and on about a Kurt Hummel. So I assumed that was you."

"Oh Blaine" I said rolling my eyes. The paramedic laughed and led me to Blaine's room. He opened the door to let me in, told me a doctor would be in in a few minutes to release Blaine and then shut it behind me. I turned to Blaine who was staring wide-eyed at me. He was laying on top of the hospital bed in one of those paper gowns, wearing that goofy smile on his face that I absolutely loved. His hair was un-gelled, obviously so the doctors could stitch him up a bit easier.

"KURTIE!" Blaine yelled

"Hi Blaine" I said, walking over with a smile

"Kurt did you see my new clothes? When the nice man helped me put it on I kept thinking that you would be so proud of my fashion sense! This dress is totally adorable!" Blaine said

"Yes Blaine, it looks great. I am so proud of you." I said, trying my hardest not to laugh

"I do think, however, this would be so much better bejeweled. Just saying" Blaine said, throwing his hands up in the air

"I'm sure it would Blaine" I said, pulling a chair up to his bedside

"Kurtie, you are just so adorable." Blaine said smiling

"Why thank you." I said blushing. How could even a drugged Blaine make me blush like this?

"I love when you blush. It just makes you more adorkable."

"Adorkable."

"Yeah! Adorkable. Or supermegafoxyawesomehot. WHOA KURT I JUST MADE UP A WHOLE NEW WORD!" Blaine yelled

I blushed a little bit deeper

"That's a great word Blaine. What's the definition?"

"Silly Kurtie! The definition is Kurt Hummel! And then, in the dictionary, your picture would be right next to it."

"Well that's nice Blaine."

"Kurtiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! My heeeeeaaaaad huuuuuurts!" he whined

"I know Blaine, you hit your head off of a coffee table."

"Kiss it make it better?" Blaine said, putting on his best pouty face and puppy dog eyes

"Fine" I said. I leaned into Blaine and planted my lips softly on his head. I closed my eyes and breathed his sent as I kissed right next to his stitches

" Allllll better. Damn Kurtie, you smell FIIIINE!" Blaine said, smiling

"Thanks Blaine, you smell great too."

"But not as good as you Kurt! You are the single most attractive guy I know, and I mean, I know myself and I'm pretty damn attractive" Blaine said, looking pleased with himself

"Thank you Blaine"

"And your lips even feel better than your dream ones Kurtie!" Blaine said with a smile

Wait… WHAT? Why was Blaine dreaming of my lips? This just has to be the meds talking

"What?" I managed to squeak out, trying my best not to blush

"Yeah! I just had another dream about you last night! I had a dream we were at the beach and we were in the water, and my curls were all loose and your hair was all wet and we were in these amazing swim trunks and we were chilling in the water until I just swam over to you and kissed you, and you kissed me back. Right on the lips Kurtie! It felt so great. But then I woke up and realized I wasn't at the beach and I was disappointed." Blaine said with a little pout at the end

Now I really hoped that this wasn't the meds talking. I mean, I know the only reason Blaine told me this was because he was on medication, but I hoped that this was actually the truth. I think I might almost like the drugged Blaine better; he actually seemed to have a crush

"What else do you dream Blaine?" I asked

"I dream about you Kurtie! Sometimes we get coffee and we kiss, sometimes we're on a really fancy date and we kiss, sometimes we're on vacation and we kiss; every dream is better than the last!" Blaine said, flailing his arms. God, I hope this was all true

"Well that's very sweet of you Blaine." I said

I heard the door open and a Doctor walked in

"Alright, Blaine is cleared to leave. Are you going to drive him home?" The doctor asked

"Yes sir."

"Very well. The pain medication will wear off in a few hours, so it's best if you try and get him to sleep. Be careful driving" the doctor said, spinning around and walking out of the room

"UGGGGGGGGH KUUUURTTTTTTT I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" Blaine said almost in tears. I looked to him

"Why not Blaine?"

"Because I just want to sit here and TALK with you, silly Kurtie." Blaine said

"How about this. I'll drive you back to Dalton, and we'll go back to your dorm and watch a princess movie until we both fall asleep. How does that sound? Then we can talk later." I proposed

"I'm not moving from here unless you do one thing." Blaine said, crossing his arms

"what's that Blaine?"

"You have to kiss me." Blaine said

I froze. I knew Blaine would be a little loopy with the medicine, but seriously? We're best friends and he's asking me to kiss him.

"Blaine, I don't know if that's the best idea.." I said quietly

"So you don't want to kiss me?" Blaine said. His voice sounded broken

"No! Blaine, it's definitely not that." I said

"Then kiss me silly! I want to know if it's better in real life than it is in my dreams" He whispered

I took a deep breath, bringing my face closer to Blaine's. I stopped before my lips touched his, and I opened my eyes to his looking at me.

"Kurtie, your eyes are so beautiful." He said. He then decided to close the gap between us. My lips were on his, his on mine. The kiss was deep and passionate, but loving and caring too. For the first time in my life, I felt wanted, loved and special. Blaine pulled from the kiss, but letting his forehead rest on mine.

"That beat any dream" He whispered. "We can leave now" he said, staring into my eyes. It gave me chills. I pulled away from Blaine, holding my hand out to help him out of the bed.

We walked out of the room and down a long hospital hallway until we got to the lobby again. We walked out of the doors we had both entered.

"Kurtie?" Blaine said as he stopped walking

"Yes Blaine?"

"Can I hold your hand?" he said, using those damn eyes

I said nothing, but held out my hand for Blaine to grab. He put his fingers in mine and we started to walk again

I scoped the parking lot for Nick's car, running across it in the third isle. I walked Blaine around to the passenger side back door and opened it for him. He hopped in and I helped him buckle his seatbelt. I shut his door and walked around the other side of the car to get in. I shut my door and buckled myself in. Blaine looked to me for my hand once again, and I gave it to him.

"NIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Blaine yelled "I missed you guys!"

Nick turned around to look at us in confusion. I mouthed the word drugs, and he understood.

"Hi Blaine!" Nick said "Who's Niff?"

"Silly Nick! That's you and Jeff! If you were to combine your names together it would be NIFF!" he yelled adding extra emphasis on Niff.

"That's very creative Blaine." Jeff said with a smile

"Yeah! I just think you and Nick are the cutest couple Jeff. Of course, if Kurt and I ever dated, we'd outshine you in couple's competition. We'd be the cutest thing ever." Blaine said, winking at me.

WHAT?

"Oh Blaine, I don't argue with that" Nick said, looking in the rearview mirror at me, winking.

"What would you call your couple Blaine?"

"Silly! That's easy! We would be called Klaine!" Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"That's very cute Blaine." Jeff said

"Yeah, it'd be the cutest thing ever if we dated. Kurt is just the most beautiful boy ever, don't you guys think so?" Blaine said. I honestly think he forgot I was even here

"Yeah Blaine, he is really cute. You should ask him out on a date!" Nick said

"You know what! I think I will! I will buy him roses and take him to a fancy restaurant, and I'll kiss him under the moonlight and he'll just HAVE to fall in love with me! But I'll do it tomorrow, I'm really tired today." Blaine said

Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I really hope that the sober Blaine still thinks all of this. I squeezed Blaine's hand, hoping for him to notice my appearance

"KURTIE! When did you get here?" Blaine asked

"Oh, just now" I said to Blaine, knowing I was lying.

"I was just talking about you!" he said, with a glimmer in his eyes

"That's so sweet Blaine" I said, trying not to blush

"Nothing is sweeter than you Kurt!" I said

I looked at Nick and Jeff who were in the front seat trying to hold back their laughs. Their eyes were watering they were trying so hard. Blaine seemed oblivious to this, and when he wasn't looking, I flipped both of them off.

We finally pulled into Dalton, and the four of us got out of the car

"I'll take Blaine back to his room and try and get him to sleep, you guys go on." I said

"You do that Kurt." Jeff said

"USE PROTECTION!" Nick yelled, quickly running away from us

"Screw you!" I yelled

"Kurtie, what are we protecting ourselves from?" Blaine said, with a bit of fear in his eyes

"Nothing Blaine, Nick and Jeff were making a joke that wasn't funny" I said

"Oh, what kind of joke?" Blaine asked

"I'll tell you later. Come on Blaine, let's go back to your dorm room and watch Tangled" I said

"Ohh! I love that movie!" Blaine squealed, grabbing my hand.

I lead Blaine upstairs to his dorm room. I took Blaine's key from him and unlocked the door, where Blaine ran in and plopped in his bed. He grabbed a teddy bear that was sitting on pillow

"I missed you!" he told the bear as he hugged it

"Blaine I didn't know you had a teddy bear! What's his name?" I asked

"I bought this teddy bear a couple months ago; I just loved it. It looked so soft and sweet and delicate. I bought it because it reminded me of you, so I named it Kurt." Blaine said. This time, we both blushed

"That's so nice Blaine." I said

"I love him almost as much as the real Kurt." Blaine said with a twinkle in his eye

DID BLAINE JUST PRACTICALLY SAY HE LOVES ME?

"C'mon! Let's put the movie on!" Blaine squeaked.

"O-okay" I stuttered

I grabbed Tangled from his movie case and plopped it in the DVD player. I sat down on Blaine's bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered

"Yes Blaine?"

"I'm really tired" he said

"I know you are, you should try and sleep for a couple hours." I said

"Kurt?" he asked again

"Yes?"

"I can I cuddle with you?" Blaine asked

"Sure." I said

I watched Blaine's face light up as he laid his head on my chest. I stroked Blaine's curly hair with one hand avoiding his stitches and held on of his hands with my other. Blaine had 'Kurt' the teddy bear in his spare arm. I watch Blaine flutter his eyes shut and slowly drift off to dreamland. I watched Blaine as he slept; he looked so relaxed and so much younger. He had his teddy bear in his arms, which he named after me, and it was so endearing. I never wanted this to end. I looked away from sleeping Blaine and tried to pay as much attention to the movie as possible. Eventually, I too drifted off into a sleep.

I woke up when I felt Blaine stir on my chest. He looked up at me

"Uh.. Hi Kurt." He said. I could tell the medicine had worn off

"Hi Blaine." I said

"My head really hurts." He said

"Want me to go get you Advil?" I asked

"I do, but I'm going to be honest, I don't want to move." He said with a smile

"Me neither." I said smiling. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while

"Blaine?" I asked

"Yes Kurt?"

"Do you remember anything you said to me this afternoon?" I asked

"No, not at all. I think they put me on a lot of medicine"

"ooooooh yes they did." I said stifling a laugh

"Oh my God, how bad was I?" He asked worriedly

I laughed softly "It was definitely entertaining." I said

"Oh God…" Blaine said

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a serious question, and I want you to answer me honestly. I promise I'm not going to do anything bad." I said

"O-okay" He stuttered

"When you were on the pain medication, you said a lot of… different things. About me. You kept telling me I was the most handsome boy you've ever met, and that I was beautiful. Then you told me that you have been having dreams about us kissing and you said you loved them. And then, the Doctor gave us permission to leave and you said you wouldn't move unless I kissed you. So I did. And then we walked out to the car, and you kept telling Nick and Jeff, or as you referred to them, Niff, that you though we would be the cutest couple ever and that you were going to ask me out on a date, and buy me roses, and take me to a fancy restaurant and kiss me under the moonlight. You said we'd be called Klaine! You were saying this all in my presence, but I guess you forgot I was there 'cause I was being shell shocked silent. Then I brought you back here, and you told me about your teddy bear which you told me you named after me. Then you said you loved the bear almost as much as you loved me, and then you asked if you could cuddle with me. And of course, I couldn't say no, you were drugged and you looked cute and then you fell asleep, and that's how we ended up here. Was any of this true or was it the drugs talking?"

I watched Blaine's eyes shimmer with fear.

"O-oh my God Kurt. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way…" Blaine said. I looked into his eyes, and they showed a mixture of guilt and fear

"No, really Blaine, it was quite endearing. Don't be sorry."

"Well, I didn't lie. I've been having these dreams for a while about you and I kissing and being together, and I really really like you Kurt. I just don't want to screw what we already have up." Blaine said

"Blaine, you didn't screw anything up. And nothing's going to get screwed up. Did you ever consider I might like you back too?" I asked

Blaine looked shocked "N-no, I just assumed you thought of me as a friend"

I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Blaine, give me your hand." I said. He complied. I put it on my chest, over my heart.

"Do you feel that?" I asked

He nodded

"That's my heart beat every time I'm with you. Sometimes, it skips a few beats when you smile, or when you laugh. You make me feel special, and wanted and loved, and I really like being around you. I never thought that I would be able to find somebody who would do that to me."

Blaine smiled. He took his hand from my chest and grabbed my hand. He pulled it to his heart, and I felt it beating just as fast as mine.

"This is what you do to me." He said with a whisper

We both smiled at each other, laying on his bed on top of the sheets, lying face to face. There was a little space between our foreheads. We stayed there, just staring at each other happily until Blaine spoke

"K-Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"You said we kissed before.. we did?"

"Yes Blaine, we did."

I looked into Blaine's eyes, and saw a tear forming. It fell from his eye on to his cheek.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" I said, moving my hand to wipe away his tear

"That was my first kiss; our first kiss. And I don't even remember it." He said as another tear fell. I wiped it from his cheek

"Blaine, if you don't remember it, it doesn't have to count. We can just have a redo."

"You'd kiss me?" Blaine asked

"Of course Blaine, I really like you."

I watched a smile form on Blaine's face, as I moved in closer to face to close the little gap that was between us. I pressed my lips on his, and I felt all the fireworks that I did the last time; except this time, it was stronger, and better. The kiss was just as passionate and deep and loving and caring, but it seemed more special this time; because this time, I knew it wasn't the drugs talking. I pulled away from the kiss and opened my eyes. Blaine's were still closed, and a smile was still on his face. He slowly opened his eyes

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." He whispered

I smiled.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I really want to be with you. I really want to call you mine. I want to be able to hold your hand when we walk down the Dalton halls, kiss you and hug you and touch you and let everyone know that you'd be MY boyfriend."

"I would love that Blaine." I said smiling, as I leaned in for another kiss. We pulled away

"I consider us Klaine from now on!" I said smiling and laughing

"Oh my God, I must've been really bad" Blaine said laughing

"Oh it was funny as hell. I think Nick and Jeff, or should I say Niff, got a kick out of it." I said

"They're going to hold that against me for the rest of my life" Blaine moaned

"Oh, and Blaine, you also said something about how the hospital gown you were wearing would make me so proud of your fashion sense, and that we should bejewel it."

"Oh Dear God."

" I found it endearing" I said with a giggle and a smile

"Kurt, I know I was pretty much high when I said I wanted to take you out and buy you roses, and take you to a fancy restaurant and kiss you under the moonlight, but that's something that I've wanted to actually do for a while. I didn't make that up in a high trance" Blaine said softly. "I would like to take you out on this date, Kurt. It could be our first date, you know, as boyfriends" Blaine said with a growing smile

BOYFRIENDS. I would have to get used to that

"I would love to Blaine. Next Friday at 7. But until then, let's just cuddle, okay?" I asked

"That sounds great" Blaine said with a smile as he snuggled into my chest, fluttering his beautiful hazel eyes shut

I could get used to this, I said, drifting back off into dream land.

Post A/N: If you guys like this, maybe I'll write the date scene? (: Let me know


End file.
